disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Babyfier
Babyfier, A.K.A. Experiment 151, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. She is designed to throw entire planets into chaos by turning the populance into babies. Her one true place is turning old dogs at the dog shelter into more adoptable puppies. Bio Experiment 151 was the 151st genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. She was designed to turn entire civilizations into babies, throwing the planet into chaos. 151 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai, with 151's pod landing on a sidewalk. Lilo & Stitch: The Series When a tourist tripped on 151's pod, it rolled across a nearby beach shore and into the ocean, activating 151, who proceeded to turn the tourist into a baby. 151 went on a rampage, turning others, including a worker, into babies before Stitch was able to capture her. Lilo and Stitch then took 151, named Babyfier, back to the house. That night, Lilo released Babyfier onto Nani, turning her into a baby, so that Lilo could be in charge for once. However, Babyfier turned Stitch, Jumba and Pleakley into babies as well. Babyfier attempted to turn Lilo into a baby as well, but was lured into a trap and recaptured. Gantu arrived the next day and, because Lilo's ohana was all babyfied and helpless, took Babyfier back to his ship. Meanwhile, the babyfied Jumba worked on finding a cure that would turn him, Pleakley, Stitch and Nani back into adults. When Experiment 625 discovered at Gantu's ship that Babyfier turns adults into babies, 625 released Babyfier on Gantu. However, after turning Gantu into a baby, Babyfier attempted to do the same to 625, causing the latter to lock Babyfier out of the ship. Babyfier then went on a second rampage, turning countless victims throughout Kauai into babies. The babyfied Stitch and Gantu tracked Babyfier down to a playground, where the two fought over him, with Stitch winning. Afterwards, Jumba and Pleakley (cured from taking the remedy) arrived with the antidote that would turn all the babyfied individuals on Kauai back into adults. After Stitch, Nani and everyone else (except Gantu) changed back into adults, Babyfier was then found a one true place turning old dogs at the dog shelter into adorable and more adoptable puppies, effectively giving them a second chance. It is presumed that the babyfied Gantu was somehow turned back into an adult. In "Ploot," Babyfier was one of the second team of experiments (along with Finder and Drowsy) formed to try and stop Ploot. However, Ploot was easily able to defeat them. Leroy & Stitch The first 624 experiments, including Babyfier, were round up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Babyfier participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones by turning Leroys into babies. However, the Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song Aloha `Oe, which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's failsafe. Gallery vlcsnap-2012-07-03-08h05m19s161.png vlcsnap-2012-12-19-22h06m50s236.png Category:Lilo & Stitch Experiments Category:Lilo & Stitch characters Category:Females Category:Aliens Category:Creatures Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Reformed characters